Kristanna Countdown to Christmas
by Queen Elsa of the TARDIS
Summary: My stories for the 12 days of Kristanna challenge by picture-of-sophisticated-grace on Tumblr. Every day from now until Christmas, a new short story FULL OF KRISTANNA GOODNESS will be published. Story ratings may vary but overall rating is T to be safe.
1. Day 1- My True Love Gave to Me (K)

**Hi there everyone! It's nearing Christmas and being the fangirl writer person that I am, I just had to do the 12 days of Kristanna challenge. The challenge was started by picture-of-sophisticated-grace on Tumblr. If you have a Tumblr, go follow her. She's an amazing person, one of the best on Tumblr. Anyway, here's day one of the 12 days of Kristanna.**

**Prompt: My true love gave to me**

**Genre: MODERN AU friendship/romance**

**Rating: K+ to be safe I guess**

**Word count (after the author's note) 924**

**Disney owns Frozen.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

School had just ended on December 21st, 2009, the last day of school before winter break. Fourth graders Anna and Kristoff met seventh grader Elsa, who had also just finished school at the adjacent junior high three walked to Anna and Elsa's house, all three of them shivering.

"Elsa, are you excited for Christmas caroling tonight?" Kristoff asked, his teeth chattering.

"Yeah, it's gonna be super fun! It's at the retirement home and that's cool cuz I like old people."

"What's your favorite song we're singing?" Anna asked her sister.

"I dunno. Maybe Deck the Halls. What about you?"

"I like Jingle Bells. What's your favorite song, Kristoff?"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas."

After talking for quite some time about the upcoming concert, the three friends passed by Kristoff's house.

"I... I gotta go." Kristoff said, walking towards his house.

"You mean you're not coming over?!" Anna protested. "Why?"

"I've got some stuff to do before tonight."

"But we were gonna build snowmen!"

"I'm sorry Anna, I really have to go. See you tonight!"

"But..."

"Anna..." Elsa placed a comforting hand on her little sister's shoulder. "You just need to let it go. You two can play over Christmas break."

"Yeah... I guess. But why can't he play?"

"I dunno. C'mon, we have to get going."

With one last glance towards her friend's house, Anna reluctantly followed her sister the remaining few blocks to their house.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

At 7:30 PM, Wandering Oaks retirement home was usually quiet. But tonight, the lobby was filled with the singing voices of children. "Five golden rings, four calling birds, three French hens, two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree." The choir finished the song and recieved applause from the assembly of senior citizens.

"Thank you, thank you." Mrs. Fitzherbert, the choir director smiled. "The kids really enjoyed singing for you tonight. Have a happy holiday!" She turned to the students and said, "Alright, now at 8:00 the bus will be here and we'll take you back to school. From there, your moms and dads will pick you up. Any questions? Good. Please stay in the lobby area, and I'll let you know when it's time to leave. Have fun!"

"Kristoff!" Anna called as she ran up to her friend. "Hi."

"Oh hey Anna. I'd like you to meet my aunt Bulda and uncle Pabbie. They live here."

"Hi!" Anna smiled.

"Oh! She's a cutie! She'll do nicely for little Kristoff!"

"What?" Anna was puzzled.

"Bulda, we're 9 years old."

"Kristoff, you told me just last week that you like her."

"No I don't!"

"You made her a present though, didn't you?"

"Yeah, but just cuz I made her a present doesn't mean I like her!"

"Sorry about that, Anna. Bulda can be really embarrassing sometimes. And she totally exaggerates. A few weeks ago I visited and I was talking about how you're my best friend, and somehow that made her think I like you. Anyway, I made you a Christmas present." He took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Anna unfolded it. The picture was a somewhat sloppy drawing of her and Kristoff and a brown thing that upon closer examination turned out to be Kristoff's dog, Sven.

"This is amazing! Thank you!" She paused for a moment and sang to herself. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a drawing of you, Sven and me."

"True love? Eew, Anna that's so gross!"

"Shut up! That's just how the song goes. I don't love you! You're a boy and everyone knows that boys have cooties!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Ahem..." Pabbie cleared his throat to get the attention of the two children. He was holding a sprig of mistletoe above them.

"Pabbie! You're so embarrassing!"

Quick as lightning, Anna gave Kristoff a kiss on the cheek, leaving him in shock for a moment.

"Merry Christmas Kristoff! Thank you for the present!"

After she left, Kristoff gasped in shock. "What just happened?"

"Maybe she does like you."

"But she just said that I have cooties! I'm so confused, does she like me or not?"

"Only time will tell."

**- 15 years later -**

"Anna, so I was cleaning out some boxes, you know, to make space for the baby's room, and look what I found." He handed his wife a wrinkled piece of paper.

"No way. It can't be."

"It is."

"It's that drawing you gave me on Christmas. What was that, like fourth grade?"

"Yep. Fifteen years ago. That's what started it. We were best friends in elementary school, each of us had a massive crush on the other in junior high, we were high school sweethearts, and look at us now."

"Married for a year, and we're going to have a baby. Kris, we're going to be a family. And to think it all started with a Christmas carol and a doodle. That song will always be my favorite, you know."

"What song?"

"The Twelve Days of Christmas. It's like our song, I guess."

"We've come so far, Anna." Kristoff smiled, placing a gentle hand on his wife's baby bump. "And we're going to be parents. I love you, Anna. You're the best girl a guy could ever have."

"As are you- umm... except the other way around." She giggled. "I love you." Their lips met in a second that contained 15 years of memories. They parted for a moment just enough for Anna to whisper "Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary, Kristoff. I love you."

**Review please!**


	2. Day 2- Memories (T-ish)

**Memories**

**Genre- angst, family**

**Rating- T for mentions of death **

**Word count (after the author's note)- 656**

**This one got away from me... I kind of lost the Memories theme... I promise the next ones will be better!**

Christmas Day. An elderly princess Anna was sitting in her favorite chair in the library of the castle of Arendelle. She flipped through an old diary full of memories and drawings.

"Remember all these times, Kristoff?" She pointed to a faded sketch near the beginning of the book. "That was our first Christmas together, back when we were dating. Look how young we were." Flipping a few pages was a colored drawing of their wedding, which had been on Christmas, a year and a half after they had met. "Married on Christmas. I was only nineteen years old. That was so long ago. And look at me now all old and wrinkled. I'm the Queen now, seeing as Elsa died last week. I'm an old, wrinkly prune Queen." Her bony fingers flipped through the book. Mari's first Christmas. Mari's wedding, also on Christmas. "Look at her. Married at the age of 18 to a prince." Pages upon pages were filled with drawings of every Christmas spent as a family. The last drawing was from exactly one year before.

The book fell to the floor.

Anna was crying. Quiet tears in endless streams. "Elsa's gone." She whispered, hoping to hear words of comfort. "Kristoff... It's been so cold since you died. Every single minute of every single day I've been cold. It's because you're not here to keep me warm." She stood up on shaky legs before collapsing back into the chair. "IT'S NOT FAIR!" Anna shouted as loud as her aging lungs would allow her to.

She stood up again and took a few steps before once again collapsing. She hit the ground with the crunch of her brittle bones breaking. "Elsa..." She murmured. "I never wanted to be Queen. Now that it's my duty, I realized I wanted to rule your kingdom longer. But I've fallen and I have nothing to get up for. I give up." Anna managed to lift herself up enough to see the drawing of Christmas 1889. The smiling faces of her sister and husband looked back at her.

"Kristoff..." She whispered. "Forgive me. Please forgive me for giving up. You wouldn't want me to give up. But the past year without you has been unbearable. By giving up now, I'll be reunited with you and Elsa. I'll finally get to see you again Kristoff." She blacked out.

A guard knocked in the door. "Queen Anna?" After hearing no response, he burst in the door. Seeing her motionless on the floor sent him into a panic. "My Queen! HELP!" A dozen guards and a medic rushed in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Anna woke up in her room with Elsa and Kristoff by her side. They looked like they were in their 20's.

"What...?" She flopped on the bed and sighed. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?"

"No..." Elsa said. She handed her sister a mirror.

"I look like I'm 18! What's happening?"

"You died." Kristoff stated. "When you die, your body gets reconstructed to when you were the happiest and sends you into the Afterlife like that."

"Okay. So how did I die?"

Elsa decided that she'd be the one to tell her sister of her untimely death. "Heart failure. All those memories made your heart race. You fell, and that was that. Old age was another factor in your... your death."

"I'm dead." Anna started crying. Kristoff hugged her. She took a moment to process this. She never thought she'd feel his arms around her again. "Kristoff!" Anna sobbed an awkward mix of happy-sad tears and pressed her lips against his. "I've wanted to do that one last time since the day you died."

"We'll have all eternity in the Afterlife together." Kristoff murmured and resumed their kiss.

"You two are disgusting." Elsa, who had stayed single her whole life, rolled her eyes. "Let's go." She took one of Anna's hands, Kristoff taking the other, and they all stepped the boundary into the dazzling Afterlife.

**Please tell me if you're liking these!**


	3. Day 3- New Beginnings (T)

12 days of Kristanna day 3- New beginnings

Genre- Family, Romance

Rating- T... I guess because childbirth.

Word count: 1,852

Hello all! Sorry for the angst last chapter... I'll make up for it!

This chapter is indeed one of my better ones.

Disney still owns Frozen.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kris." Anna practically shouted, waking him from his slumber.

"Anna, it's 6 in the morning. What is it?"

"I... I think my water just broke."

"Wait, what?"

"That means the baby's coming. Oh my gods... KRISTOFFER MARKUS BJORGMAN THE BABY'S COMING!"

"Alright, feisty pants, just stay calm."

"EEEELLLLLLLSSSSAAAAAAA!" Anna screamed.

Elsa was there faster than you could say Snow Queen. "Anna!" She ran into her sister's room and the two exchanged a glance that said a million words in complete silence. "Gerda, get the physician and some water. Make sure there's a cradle ready for the baby."

"Alright, your majesties."

"Anna, Anna, it'll be alright. Don't panic." Kristoff was attempting to calm down his wife, who was beginning to panic. "Stay calm, I'm right here." His reassuring words seemed to help Anna pull herself back together.

"Any pain, Anna?" Elsa asked.

"Not yet. I'm just really scared. I mean, I've never given birth before. I'm only 20 years old... This seems crazy to think that only 2 years ago I was locked up in this castle and now I'm sitting here giving birth to the child of a mountain man. It's really just weird when- AGH!" Anna winced in pain. "They're starting..."

"How bad was it?"

"Like, really bad."

"It'll only get worse." Everyone turned to look at the physician who had just walked in. To their surprise, the person who would be in charge of the events of the next few hours was Grand Pabbie, the leader of the clan of trolls.

"Are you telling me that a TROLL is my physician?"

Pabbie sighed. Everyone reacted like this when he showed up instead of a physician. "Anna, I'm 500 years old, I've done this thousands of times. I need you to trust me these next few hours. Alright?"

"Okay."

"Have you had any contractions yet?"

"Just one, right before you walked in. It wasn't much worse than normal cramps, to be honest."

"Alright. You're still in the very early stages. It should be at least one hour until the next one, so take it easy and relax until then."

"Elsa..."

"What is it, Anna?"

"I'm so scared. I've never been this scared in my entire life. You all are right here but I feel so alone."

"Anna, you'll never be alone. I'm going to stay with you this entire time. I'm not leaving this room until I get to see my niece or nephew."

"Thank you, Elsa. There's a chair by the window that you can sit in until something happens." Anna was about to stand up and give Elsa some blankets for the chair, but she was stopped by a hand being placed on her shoulder.

"I'll take care of it." He brought the blankets to Elsa. "Anna, you should rest." Kristoff said as he sat down next to his wife. "You're going to need as much energy as you can later. I'm assuming you want me to stay."

"Of course I want you to stay. You're my husband, there's no way you're leaving. Besides, it's 6:07 AM. You don't really have anywhere to go."

"True." He kissed her, nothing too over the top, just enough to calm her down, to remind her that he loved her with all his heart, to silently tell her that everything would be just fine. "Try to sleep if you can. I'm right here when you need me."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Anna sunk into the most uncomfortable sleep of her life. It felt like she had only been asleep for seconds before she was woken by pain ripping into her like a knife. She shouted in pain, waking Kristoff.

"Anna! Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

Hearing that Anna was in pain, Pabbie re-entered the room. "Another one, Anna? It's 6:41, so it's been a little over half an hour since the last one. The contractions are going to get more and more regular and last longer each time. Are you mentally prepared for this, Anna?"

"Not at all. In fact, I'm terrified."

Elsa walked over to handle the situation. "I've got this, Pabbie." She looked her sister in the eyes and declared, "Anna, you are strong. You are the bravest person I've ever known. I know that you can do this. I know you're scared, I would be too. I know for a fact that this is going to hurt. It's going to feel like hell on Earth. It'll feel like you're going to die. You won't die. The reward will be well wort the pain. You're going to be a _mother_, Anna. A mother to a beautiful little prince or princess. All you have to do is get through a few hours of pain, and you'll be rewarded with years upon years of parenthood. You are strong. Never ever forget that." Elsa gently hugged her sister, who was quietly weeping. "What's wrong?"

"I wish our mother was here."

"I do, too." Elsa sighed, desperate to change the topic, but she didn't have to as Anna winced in pain, cursing under her breath.

"Remember, be strong." Elsa reminded her sister.

"I will." Anna sighed, trying to shake off the remainder of the pain. "How long was it since the last one?"

Kristoff glanced at the clock. 6:53. "Twelve minutes."

"They're getting closer." Pabbie commented. "In... I'd say about an hour they should be 3 to 5 minutes apart, lasting maybe 30 seconds each."

"Wait, what?!" Anna was panicking at the thought of contractions that frequent. "How long does this last?"

"Usually around 8 hours."

"8 HOURS?!"

"I'm afraid so. It'll likely last even longer, seeing as this is your first time giving birth. It could last up to 12 hours."

Anna looked like she was about to faint. "Twelve hours. So this unendurable agony could last until 6:00 tonight! That's just great! I'll just spend my Christmas sitting around in pain when I could be playing in the snow and eating chocolate and opening presents. Wait a minute... It's Christmas!" The realization that it was her favorite holiday seemed to shift her mood in an instant. "Merry Christmas, you guys. Sorry I'm gonna make you sit here all day while you should be enjoying Christmas."

"Anna, you have nothing to be sorry for." Kristoff smiled. "This is going to be the best Christmas ever. We're going to be parents. That's the best gift I could ever dream of."

Anna smiled, at a temporary loss for words. "I- I love you so much, Kristoff. I'm scared. So scared."

"I'll stay right here by your side the entire time."

"Promise?"

"If I remember correctly, eleven months ago, I vowed to love you until the day I die. Of course I'm going to stay here with you. I know you're scared. To be honest, I'm terrified too. But we're going to go through this together, and we're both going to be stronger than we've ever been before. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Alright, Anna, you're doing good." Kristoff murmured.

"What time is it?" Anna asked, beginning to get exhausted from all the pain.

"Just about noon." Elsa said absentmindedly. "Noon! Oh my goodness, I have to give the Christmas speech! But... I promised I wouldn't leave you, Anna." She turned and glanced at her sister, then out the window. The room had a balcony. "Kai, can you have everyone assemble on the south side of the building?"

"Yes, my Queen."

After everyone had gathered, elsa began her speech. "Citizens of Arendelle, as you've noticed, this is not the usual assembly spot. That's because in this very room right behind me-" she was cut off by the sharp sound of Anna shouting in pain. "As you've just heard, in the very room behind me, Princess Anna is giving birth to the future prince or princess of Arendelle. She's been in labor since 6:00 this morning, and we're expecting the baby to be born sometime tonight." She proceeded to talk about Christmas and family and other such topics, while in the room behind her, everyone was in a frenzy. Anna was panicking as the pain was getting worse.

"Kristoff, I hate this! It hurts and just when I think it'll be done for a minute then it's not!"

"Anna, you need to calm down." Pabbie demanded.

"You! You're a troll, you have mystical powers or something, can't you just magically get this thing out of me?"

"Childbirth is a wonderful experience, Anna. Though you may hate it at the moment, I can assure you that there's nothing much more memorable than the birth of your first child."

"I wish there was some way to know the pain you're enduring right now." Kristoff said sympathetically.

"No you don't. I wouldn't wish pain like this upon even my greatest enemy."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Oh my gods, how long have I been here?"

"It's 3:32. It's been nearly nine hours."

"Anna, you're going to have to push this time." Pabbie coached. "Can you do that?"

Anna glanced at her sister and husband, who both have her encouraging nods, took their hands, and whispered, "Yes."

"Three, two, one, and push!"

Everyone in the kingdom heard the bloodcurdling shriek that followed.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Hours passed. It may have been minutes, but Anna wasn't sure. All she was aware of was the endless, excruciating pain that was tearing her to pieces. Something was dripping down her face. Sweat or tears? Likely both.

The room was buzzing with noises. People were talking, and Anna heard someone shouting. It took her a moment to realize that she was the one who was shouting in pain. Everything was painful and falling apart. One phrase stood out among the loud chaos, and it was enough to bring Anna back to her senses.

"One more push!"

A final shout of pain.

A triumphant sigh of relief.

And then silence.

Too much silence.

And then the distinctive cry of a baby.

"Anna!" Kristoff gasped. "I'm a dad!"

"Elsa, your majesty, could I get a hand over here?" Pabbie asked. "Would you give Anna her baby?"

"It'd be my honor." Elsa took the child in her arms. Such a tiny human. "Anna, I present to you your child, the future princess of Arendelle."

Anna, completely exhausted, held her baby girl in her arms and broke down in tears. "Kristoff... This is our baby girl... Our little princess." She had Kristoff's dirty blond hair and Anna's dazzling blue eyes. "What are we going to name her?"

"How about Noelle? Because it's Christmas?"

"Princess Noelle of Arendelle. Beautiful."

"Merry Christmas, Noelle." Kristoff smiled, tears in his eyes. "I'm daddy." He took a second to let the fact sink in. "I'm daddy!" He sobbed.

"Kris, you may look like a big rugged mountain-man-gone-prince, but you're really just a big softie."

"You're crying too!"

"Noelle, your daddy's just a big teddy bear" Elsa commented. "And your mommy' just an awkward spontaneous unicorn."

"We're all a family." Anna was crying tears of joy. "And this is our new beginning."

**review please! (And thank you in advance) :)**


	4. Day 4- Keeping Warm (K)

**Keeping warm**

**Genre: idk... fluff?**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 634**

**AN: I saw a prompt for this awhile back and when it came up again for 12 days of kristanna, I knew I had to write it. It is a widely accepted headcanon that Kristoff and Anna had to have slept at some point on their journey... This is my take on it. Disney owns Frozen. **

Kristoff hadn't planned on doing anything with his life besides ice harvesting. He hadn't planned on bringing a klutzy princess to the North Mountain. He also hadn't planned on ever sleeping with said princess- no, not in that way. Yet here he was, trekking towards the giant mountain with his reindeer and a princess shortly behind. Night was falling. All his blankets were in his sled, which lay demolished at the bottom of some ravine. It was going to get very cold very fast, not to mention the fact that neither of them had slept in over a day.

"Anna..." He was hesitant to talk to the fiery girl. "It's getting late, and it's going to get cold. We need to find somewhere to stay."

"No. We're not stopping-" she paused to yawn. "- until I find my sister."

"You haven't slept in a day. I haven't slept in three days. There's a cave right over there. I suggest that we get some rest."

"Fine."

The three made their way to the cave. Kristoff sat on one side, Anna on the other, while Sven sat down next to his best friend.

The stone walls of the cave were as cold as ice. Kristoff could hear Anna shivering from across the cave.

"Anna, you really should come sleep with me." He said, immediatly realizing that what he said sounded vaugely sexual. "Oh gods, no! Not like that! I'm sorry!"

Anna laughed. "It's okay." She had a really cute laugh.

"No really, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that, and it makes it worse that you're engaged and... Uh... you were shivering... You've got to stay warm, and over here there's body heat from me and Sven... Just to keep warm. I'm so sorry..."

"Stop apologizing. I get that sometimes you mean to say something and it just sounds wrong. Happens to me all the time."

"Yeah, I get it." Kristoff yawned. "Now shut up and get some rest, we've got a lot more traveling to do."

"And good night to you too, Mr. Grumpy-Pants."

They fell asleep almost instantly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Kristoff and Sven were woken by a wolf howling in the distance. "It's okay. It's too far away to find us. I hope." After he stopped paying attention to the wolf, he became aware of something equally terrifying: Anna was using him as a pillow. Anna, the princess of Arendelle, was using him as a pillow. Her head was on his chest, her blazing red hair with that little blond streak was slipping out of her twin braids, and a string of drool hung off the corner of her mouth. He had no idea what to think of this. She was cute, but it felt so wrong sitting here with a truly beautiful princess who was engaged to some Prince. With any luck, Prince Hans or whatever would turn out to be the villian and she'd fall in love with him instead.

No. He had no business thinking like that. He had no business thinking she was beautiful or wishing he could be with her forever. He'd only just met her, and besides, she was engaged and she was a princess, and he was just an ice harvester.

"Sven, I'm so confused. I think I might like her, even though I'm not supposed to..."

There was no reply from the sleeping reindeer, so he decided to talk to the sleeping princess in his lap.

"I can't fall in love with you, Anna. But I'm pretty sure I am. What would it be like if you felt the same way?"

Anna mumbled in her sleep. "Hans..."

That moment, when he heard her whisper the name of her fiancée was the moment when Kristoff knew that there was no chance for him. There was no chance...

**A review would mean so much to me! :)**


	5. Day 5- Just a Kiss part 1 (K plus)

**Just a kiss part 1**

**Genre: the ending of frozen (that's a genre now)**

**Rating: K+ for kisses **

**Word count: 592 (I think)**

**So a quick explanation about this one. YES I KNOW TODAY IS BOX OF CHOCOLATE DAY.**

**But I was totally blocked on that one. Nothing. I mean I have one written for it but it's sucky. **

**SO... I decided that I needed to do something else for this. I wanted to do 2 parts to Just a Kiss anyways. So here you go. Enjoy! :)**

**{Insert witty disclaimer stating that disney owns frozen.}**

Anna gave him a sled. A brand new sled, bigger and better than any sled he had seen before.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it? I love it!" He picked her up and spun her around. "I could kiss you!" He laughed, and then immediatly regretted saying that. They stared at each other awkwardly for a few seconds that felt more like 5 hours. He set her down. "Uh... I mean, I'd like to... I we, umm, we me? Wait, what?" Why did he have to be so awkward with girls?

Kristoff was just about to awkwardly walk away when the craziest thing happened. Anna leaned over and kissed his cheek. If that wasn't horrifying enough, it was followed by the two words, "We may."

It took a moment for Kristoff to process what had just been said. Anna had just given him permission to kiss her. He did not want to kiss her. Too scared. His mind was screaming 'LOOKS LIKE THE BOY'S TOO SHY, AINT GONNA KISS THE GIRL.'

Kristoff proved his mind wrong. Their lips met, his hands finding their place on her waist, followed soon thereafter by her arms around his neck. It was a standard first kiss, that is until he heard her moan faintly. That was not supposed to happen. Not that he didn't like it... She was an amazing kisser... It's just that he had met her only a week ago, she wasn't supposed to be this in love with him yet. In the middle of his thoughts, he realized that he was still kissing the Princess. More than that, they were really close to what would be considered making out. He pulled away as he realized that he was all over the princess he had known for only a few days.

"Oh my god."

"What..."

After recovering from the shocking moment, they both began to quickly stammer apologies.

"I am so sorry."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I just- um..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright."

"Hey you two." Elsa greeted, startling both of them. "Was I interrupting something?"

Kristoff panicked. "Not at all, your majesty. I was just, uh, thanking your sister for giving me this wonderful new sled here."

"M-hmm. Sure you were... Anyway, if you two could take a break from eating each other's faces-"

"Wait, you saw that?" Anna asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Yes. As I was saying, I'd like to invite you to the castle. I'm going to make an ice rink for the townspeople."

"Alright. You two can go ahead, I have to get Sven to the stables."

As soon as Anna was out of earshot, Kristoff freaked out. "Sven! She kissed me! What was that?! Do I like her? More importantly, does she like me? I'm so confused!"

"Hi so confused, I'm your future best man." Kristoff said, pretending to be Sven's voice.

"I really don't like you sometimes. And we're not getting married."

"But you're in love with her!"

"I know, but I can't marry a girl I just met!"

"You can if it's true love!"

"What do you know about love, you're a reindeer!"

"Fair point. But I know you're in love with her."

"Am not! Now hurry up, we have to go skating!"

Kristoff had dismissed the subject, but it never left his mind. He couldn't shake the memory of her soft lips, her warm skin. There was something about Anna that he just loved. He didn't know what. He did know that whatever had just happened was most certainly not just a kiss.

**Do you wanna write a review? It doesn't have to be a review. (Actually it does what am I talking about...) Review please!**


	6. Day 6- Tis a Gift (K)

**'Tis a gift**

**Rating K**

**Genre: poetry gosh darnit I wrote a sonnet.**

**Word count: 114**

**AN: a sonnet is a form of poetry with 3 sets of 4 lines... I'm not going to explain this go google it. God why did I write a sonnet... The prompt just made me want to write a sonnet...**

Love is a gift, given to you by a

Person you trust. Accept or deny.

Love can be defined in a plethora

Of ways. There's no real clear meaning, but why?

Because people see love differently?

Is this why we don't have a real way

To describe the love that we all see?

We shall find out by the end of the day.

Love can be anything from a hug to

A kiss to much more than we could ever know.

It could mean young lovers asleep on the rug

After a cold day spent drinking cocoa

What is love for Kristoff and the Princess?

'Tis a gift, love's all they want this Christmas.

**Willest thou leaveth a review? (Sonnets are Shakespearean... Ugh... Nevermind... Just review.)**


	7. Day 7- Just a Kiss part 2 (K plus)

**Just a kiss part 2**

**Genre: fluffy stuff**

**Rating: K+**

**Word count: 716**

**AN: sorry I'm a bit behind but I was busy in Saturday and I've been sick today and I'm behind on chapters...**

**So this is the thing from a few days ago, but from Anna's point of view!**

"Do you like it?" Anna asked. She had just given a big, burly, reindeer loving mountain man (who she may or may not have fallen in love with) a brand new sled.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" Anna was suddenly swept off her feet, and it took her a moment to realize what had happened. Kristoff had picked her up and was twirling her around. She was overjoyed, the breeze in her hair, the sun on her skin, Kristoff's huge, manly hands around her waist...

"I could kiss you!" An awkward laugh, followed by the longest, most awkward-est silence ever, occurring in a fraction of a second. She felt ground under her feet again as Kristoff blushed and stammered an awkward gibberish. Anna was pretty sure he was trying to ask for her permission to kiss. She bit her lip. Should she go for it? Would it be worth it? She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. No turning back now.

"We may."

She gasped as he pressed his lips to hers, his hands settling on her waist. Definitely worth it. Letting everything go, Anna sighed in satisfaction. Actually, it was a bit more... Loving than just a satisfied sigh. Closer to what one would call an ever so slightly passionate moan. Not supposed to happen, but nobody was complaining.

Anna knew that this was what she wanted. Her new best friend and possibly lover (even in the middle of a kiss, that term was still undefined) was not a prince. He was a rugged mountain man, Prince of reindeer and ice. His throne was a sled and his loyal subjects were trolls. He was the valiant pungent reindeer King, and Anna was sure she someday wanted to be the little bit valiant, not so pungent reindeer Queen.

The sweet kiss that had continued while she sunk into her thoughts had instinctively grown from a little blossom of a kiss to a full grown flower of love. Both of them realized the intensity of the kiss at the same moment in time, stepping back so they were a couple feet apart.

"Oh my god..."

"Woah."

After the initial shock wore off and the awkwardness set in, both Anna and Kristoff apologized profusely.

"I am so sorry."

"I didn't mean-"

"I know. I just- um..."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"Alright."

"Hey you two." Elsa greeted, startling both of them. Noticing the massive blush in her sister's face, she began to get suspicious. "Was I interrupting something?"

Kristoff panicked. "Not at all, your majesty. I was just, uh, thanking your sister for giving me this wonderful new sled here."

"M-hmm. Sure you were... Anyway, if you two could take a break from eating each other's faces-"

"Wait, you saw that?" Anna asked, blushing even more than before.

"Yes. As I was saying, I'd like to invite you to the castle. I'm going to make an ice rink for the townspeople."

"Alright. You two can go ahead, I have to get Sven to the stables."

As soon as the two sisters had walked far enough away from Kristoff to talk in semi-privacy, Elsa began interrogating her sister.

"Tell me everything that happened."

"Well, you saw most of it." Anna shrugged. "I gave Kristoff a new sled, and we kind of kissed."

"Really? It looked like a lot more than just a kiss."

"Elsa..."

"You were basically eating his face!"

"Elsa!"

"You looooovvvvve him!"

"I don't love him! I mean, I really do like him, and I think we might be more than friends... But I can't be in love with him because he's a commoner..."

"Anna, you know I'll support whatever decision you make. I do have the power to overrule the decision the Royal Court makes about who you get to love."

"Thanks Elsa. You're the best."

"Anything for you. Now let's get going, I've got an ice rink to make!"

Anna followed her sister to the palace, her mind assailed with a cacophony of rushed thoughts. She was so confused by the events of the previous few minutes. She had kissed someone she had known for only a week. And he kissed her back. What exactly happened, Anna did not know. Whatever it was, she knew, was far more than just a kiss.

**Do reviews cure the flu? Let's find out! **


End file.
